megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:P3stats
I opted to change the table to this style since I doubt I will be putting a slot for the Persona that is being analyzed. --Bufula 15:42, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I changed this template to no effect?? I made an alteration to this template to try to remove the table header elements from the data cells. I think this should work, but the change doesn't seem to be taking effect (I'm assuming because the change has to be approved) but I don't know if the change would make the template look different or not. But anyway, basically what I need is for the data rows to use | to start an element instead of ! (! makes header cells, | makes normal cells) --Yksehtniycul 20:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Notes for Administrators The changes I made did eventually kick in since last I checked. What I did is make the data elements normal table cells by using the pipe character (|) instead of the exclamation point. Furthermore I've now made the data cells bold as I believe was the reason whoever setup this template was using the ! instead of | for non header cells. Finally, if there is not one, there should be a page for discussing sysop guidelines. For one, I want to ask that for any templates (and inline stuff done inside the editing body) we avoid using inline elements like and , which includes wiki syntax like bold (when not used for clerical purposes) and instead make these style changes inside the style attribute, as in style="inline-css-stuff". This will make the wiki much saner for any site like digitaldevildb.com that needs to read/process it's content. I'd like to see all templates following these guidelines. Unfortunately I do not have the time to personally do this for every template.--Yksehtniycul 14:37, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, a template like this would save me tons of time, but no one really seems to have a problem with the current templates being used. I know I don't, and I'm already used to them. In fact, changing the template to this new one means that I have wasted hours making the stat and skill templates for pages that have sort of been neglected. It's really frustrating to see your work go down the drain, especially when I'm still in the middle of working on it. If there's a lot of support for this new template, fine, I'll work on them (because I get an odd pleasure from working on it and seeing it done), but I believe that people prefer the wider-used template. Please consider this. AetherMaster 16:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::^My comments are referring to a different change from long ago that have no cosmetic effect on this wiki. The recent changes I think you're referring to are due to a decision that the skills and stats should all be in the same section. If you do future stuff you should do it this way, but of course you haven't wasted your time. Another editor can cleanup / eventually remove the skill sections, or you can if you feel like it. You didn't do anything wrong, the wiki is just being better organized. In general however templates should always be used for these sorts of tables, so if you're doing it without a template than you must know it will be replaced with a better system in time. ::PS: It's no ones responsibility to see that all the pages are uniform. New edits should use the preferred templates (which I personally know nothing about btw) and old edits can stay how they are until someone changes them. And you yourself can change this template if you think it is inferior to whatever layout you've been employing. --Yksehtniycul 21:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) If everyone decides to use this design, we should consider how to incorporate the "Fusion Spell"s into the table. BLUER一番 05:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Err..I'm probably asking too much about this but is it possible to customize the table to fit in each distinct Personae' skillslot? (like Persona A has only 4 skills to learn, so table only show her 4 skills instead of leaving out the remaining slot.) Also, is it possible to add the Level when the skill is learned? Hopefully I'm not sounding vague. N/A 13:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I wanted that too, so I took it upon myself to add in the levels. (Sorry if I shouldn't've) However, I can't figure out a way to hide a certain skill row without editing the template itself. For now, I guess we just have to put "N/A". :~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 14:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ~ ::Yes, it's possible. Adding the coding, the user will only need to keep the parameters empty. BLUER一番 14:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::There, it's reviewed. From now on, only need to copy paste if the Persona has more than three skills. I'm not sure if the minimum is three, I think it was five, but anyways, there you go, N/A and FangzV. BLUER一番 16:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Good job. One thing to consider by making the list variable though is sometimes it's useful to number the skills or leave empty slots, because they can learn them at particular levels. At least that's how it works in MIP. --Yksehtniycul 11:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Adding more skills Should I still use this for your partner's personae? It only does 7 skills, but Hermes has 13, Io and Penthesilea have 12, and Kala-Nemi has 8. I tried to put in more to the template, but it didn't seem to work. Also, is it possible to add a fusion skill part that's hidden like skills 2-7? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 19:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ~ :I was just wondering that, as well, since I was taking a look at Hermes's template. How about just listing the attributes in the newer one and then skills in the older one, just for now, or at least until someone changes it to have more abilities. And are we planning on doing this for the Persona 4 template in the future, as well. AetherMaster 00:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::It was actually working, only the server hadn't refresh it. ::For the fusion skills part, it's possible. We only need to repeat the same process, but with only minor changes to the parameters. ::As for the other Persona stats templates, if we're aiming for consistency, then yes we should be doing it for the P4 template as well. But this depends if everyone's okay with it. BLUER一番 01:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::I fail completely at wiki coding. >_<; How would I go about adding in Fusion Skills? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 21:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've added it for you. Additionally, I also made it so the template hides the list of skills, just to hide the unsightly incomplete table. ::::Can we remove the hide option? I really don't why we should be hiding the stats when it is blatantly the stats section. BLUER一番 06:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you very much Blue~. And I agree that we can take away the collapse feature. I don't see why you would hide it anyway, unless it was so big it stretches the page absurdly. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 13:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::NP. I've made the changes, if there's suddenly any problem please contact me. Also, apparently I missed the Prerequisite parameter and wrote the corresponding parameter as FLevel1. I'm changing it to Prereq1, hope it's not too much. BLUER一番 13:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lots and lotsa colons. :P :::::::Anyway, the prerequisite wasn't too much of a problem, since I had only applied it to one article so far. I also decided to copy the fusion spells piece of the template and place it on the P2 template. I hope there aren't problems with that. Thanks again~! ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 00:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Crit/Power I was on the Skillz Page and saw we had a new addition. Should we add this to the template? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 18:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :That would be relevant, I'd say go for it ^^ BLUER一番 06:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::As it only applies to physical attacks, would it be possible to hide the column unless a Persona has a physical attack? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 18:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Heart Items For completionists sake, shouldnt there be a "Heart Item" spot on the template, for personas that give heart items? Is it possible to add an additional section to the template without screwing up everything thats already in place? I suppose a "Heart Items" page explaining what they are, how to get them, and a list would be simple enough (I'm kinda surprised that there doesnt seem to be one already), but it still seems kind of odd that something as persona-specific as its stats and skillset would be left off. I've tried to figure out how to add it, and it appears to work fine on this page alone, but then it screws up everything underneath it on pages where the template is used. Maybe I'll just have to make test template page to mess around with and test it on my profile page, until I can figure out why this doesnt seem to be working properly. Tathra (talk) 00:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps it was missing the closing thingamabob like |}? It's known that without that code the whole template just leaks out and spoil the article where the template it. BLUER一番 01:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, I'm still not entirely sure how I managed to finally get it to work without extra spaces or extra "}" or any other discrepancies appearing on the page, but it seems like I finally got it. I'll keep an eye out for any issues caused by the change, but with all the pages I've checked and the few to which I've added heart items all seem to be fine. Tathra (talk) 00:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Shuffle Time Cards i know there's not a shuffle time card for every persona, but what do you guys think of adding an Image spot for it in the template for the personas that do have cards (cards and cards alone would go there)? i've gotten some of them already, and i plan on getting images of all of them when i get back to playing P3P; it might be possible to get the ones not available in shuffle time from the velvet room during fusion since the cards briefly appear, but they might be too small to use. sound like something worth doing? Tathra (talk) 00:42, October 10, 2014 (UTC)